User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth: Chapter 37-
Academy Parking Lot 3:30 AM Ted, Damon, and Juri are walking towards Charles' car with spraypaint. "Just wait man, Caldwell's gonna get what he deserves" Ted says. "Yeah he is" Damon says. They then spraypaint his car all over, take pictures to upload to facebook ,and then leave. Later that day 8:30 AM Charles is walking to go get his wallet out of his car when he drops to his knees. He sees that his car has been vandalized. "Take this Caldwell. Love, you favourite enemy: Ted Thompson" it reads. "I'm going to fucking beat them!" Charles yells at the top of his lungs. Charles then angrily walks towards Mr. Galloway's class since he wants to get there earily. While there he sees Mr. Galloway on the phone. "Well what do you mean they've lost the books tell them to find them(hangs up, then notices Charles). Ah Mr. Caldwell how are you on this fine day?" Mr. Galloway says. "Not good, the jocks just defaced my car and when I was on the phone with the dealership they said it would cost $1000 dollars to repair it" Charles says. "Well the autoshop teacher might fix it for you for a cheaper price" Mr. Galloway says. "I'll go ask him then during lunch. Thanks Mr. Galloway" Charles says, and takes his seat. Thirty-five minutes later class begins and Michael takes his seat next to Charles. They're still working on the revolutinary project and Charles & Bradi cannot figure out what to do it on. "How about The American Revolution?" Bradi asks. "No Michael & Jimmy Queen are doing that. What about The Russian Revolution?" Charles says. "Trent & Tad are doing that" Bradi says. "I got it. Cuban Revolution, nobody knows more about that revolution than me" Charles says. "Well what do we do about it then. Bay of Bigs invasion, Castro taking over, what?" Bradi asks. "How about Che Guevara. He was a key figure in the revolution and is famously known for his books, his execution, and the picture Guerrillero Heroico" Charles says. "So how should we start?" Bradi asks. "Well we'll have to do a presentation at the end so how about we brainstorm ideas during lunch?" Charles says. "Okay" Bradi says. "Aww the psycho's actually getting friendly with someone" Michael says, teasing Charles. "Yeah and someones about to get his hand burned if he doesn't notice the lighter next to his hand" Charles says. At Lunch "Michael the jocks fucked up my car and I want revenge. What should I do. "Well first you should get a paternity test for you car. I'm just joking man. Well the big game for this season is comming up and Greg told me Hopkins ruined their game back in his freshman year. So why don't you ruin their game?" Michael says. "Michael you geinus I love the idea. I'm going to have to go find Hopkins though so I don't do exactly what he did" Charles says. About an hour later Charles goes to gym and they notice Hopkins is there. He & Michael then walk up to him. "Michael" Jimmy Hopkins says. "Hopkins" Michael says. "Listen man I need your help. I'm going to ruin the jock's big game and Michael here told me that you did stuff to ruin their game. What did you do because I don't want to copy you" Charles says. "Well I spiked their cooler, put marbles on the field, superglued the benches, hacked the scoreboard, and a few more things" Hopkins says. "Thanks" Charles says, and him & Michael walk away. "Hey Caldwell, heard about your car, I wonder who did it" Ted says fakely. "You did it dumbass, next time don't leave your name" Charles says. "You wanna go pansie?" Ted says and pushes Charles. "I'd love to jockstrap, but how about we settle it your way. Pull up contest. Whoever does the most wins. I'll go first" Charles says. Charles starts pullups and gets to 200, but when he goes for 201 Ted runs up and kicks him in the groin, causing him to fall. "Oooh!" a jock says, and everbody in the gym(except Michael & Jimmy Hopkins) start laughing. Ted then goes to do his pullups but only gets to 1, because Charles does what Ted just did. "An eye for an eye bitch" Charles says. "You're dead! Get him boys!" Ted says, and the jocks chase Charles & Michael out fo the gym, but Charles locks the door from the outside and they run away. The next day 3:30 PM Peanut, Vance(with his new haircut thanks to Michael), Lefty, and an unknown greaser pull up to the gas station to get gas. Peanut goes to the bathroom while the others tourment people outside. Unknown to them on the other side of a van blocking their view Derby, Bif, & Tad pull up. Derby goes inside while Bif steps out of the car. "Look, its the rich kids" Vance says. "What are you Greasbags doing here? You're in our turf" Tad says. "No you're in our turf" Lefty says. They then continue arguing and pull out knives, chains, and bats, until Peanut comes out. "Fools you know not what you do! Put the weapons up and we'll be on our way" Peanut says. "Turn thee Peanut, and look upon thy death" Derby says, and pulls out two switchblades & reveals he has a pistol at his side. "I'm just trying to keep the peace" Peanut says. Peace? I hate that word. As I hate hell, all Greasers, and thee. Also you keepng peace? Whats wrong did you turn into a woman?" Derby says. Peanut then punches Derby, who punches Vance, who punches Bif, and then it all escelates into an all out brawl. But one of them didn't finish up pumping gas(which is all over the ground), and Vance drops a lit cigarette, causing the gas station to catch on fire and everbody flees. Back at the academy Charles is putting on a military jacket, black cargo pants, and army boots. "What's up with the get-up?" Michael asks. "This is what I'm wearing to bring down the jocks. Their game doesn't start until 4:30 PM and while they're playing I'm going to get revenge" Charles says. "Well do you need any supplies?" Michael asks. "About 4 cans of red spraypaint, 4 cans of black spraypaint, and 2 cans of white spraypaint. Then 5 cans of blue spraypaint and 5 cans of yellow spraypaint. The blue & yellow are for the jocks, the red, black & white are for personal" Charles says. "Anything else?" Michael asks. "landmine replicas that shoot out marbles, Fatty has them, A slingshot with a 1000 km zoom, a baseball bat, something to mess with the scorboard, and I need to go get alot of stinkbombs & I need to spike their punch" Charles says. "Well Fatty's got the stinkbombs & the stuff to spike the punch, lets go get it and then you can start. Charles first goes onto the school roof and get sa grappeling hook to lower himself, and a harness to keep him from falling. "Where in the hell did you get that?" Michael asks. "Ebay. Where else would I fucking get it from the black market?" Charles says. Charles then uses the red, black, and white spraypaint to spraypaint Guerrillero Heroico and then goes back up. "They'll know YOU did this man" Michael says, "Yeah but I'm alrady going to get in trouble for what I'm going to do to the jocks, so I might as well leave a message" Charles says. "True" Michael says. They then leave to go get the stuff, and Charles sets up the marble landmines while Michael spikes the drinks & puts stinkbombs in the lockers. Charles then spraypaints jock insluts everywhere. After that he goes onto the gym roof ti wait for the game to start. At the game 4:45 PM Michael takes his seat next to Nicole, Bradi, and Parker. "Hey where's Charles?" Nicole asks. "Up on the roof waiting to snipe the jocks with a slingshot" Michael says. Just then C-Money & Greg go and sit by them. "You should really tell Charles to hide I could see him on the roof" Greg says. "Hey its his plan, and if he wants to get spotted let him" Michael says. "Oh so its just another normal day of being Charles, what next he hits the showers with you?" Nicole says, makign a joke. Up on the roof Charles is waiting for the kickoff to begin. Once the game starts he waits for the right moment to strike. About half way through the game the score is Bullworth 24, Opposing 15, but Charles hits the landmiens button and all the jocks start to slip. The Opposing team uses this to their advantage and starts gaining more points. Aftert that he hacks the scoreboard which has insults to the Bullhorns, and then finally starts sniping the bullhorns. At the end the score is Bullworth: 32, Opposing:124, and the jocks are humiliated. Charles then goes down and takes his seat, but is pulled out by prefects and thrown onto the football field. "Of course Caldwell did this. You're dead!" Ted says. "I didn't do anything" Charles says. Ted then pushes down Charles. "Hey! Get off of him!" Michael say and tries to run down there, but is blocked by the jocks, as are C-Money Greg, and Parker. All the jocks then grab their basebal bats and Charles grabs his. "Batter up bitches" Charles says. Damon runs at Charles but he easily dodges and hits him in the gut with the bat. Ted the tries to hit Charles but he blocks it wiith the bat and roundhouse kicks him to the face. OVer the next 3 minutes Charles has knocked out Casey, Dan, Kirby, two unknown jocks, bo, and Luis, but Juri, Damon, and Ted start to cheat and they knock down Charles. When they start celebrating they don't notice Charles getting back up and then he defeats them with ease. The crowd then goes silent, and Charles raises is arm in victory and the crowd starts cheering. But, there not cheering for Charles. Ted got back up and with all his force breaks the bat over Charles' back, causing him to fall. "Yeah Tedc you're the man!" Derby yells from the crowd. "You just owned him!" Algernon yells. "THis school is really fucked up. Why would you cheer when the jocks just nearly killed a guy?" Nicole says. "They really hate him for some reason" Greg says. "You're next Diaz" Damon says and throws a bat at Michael, who catches it. But before the two can fight Charles gets up, twists Damon's arm until he breaks it, and then punches him so hard it breaks his nose. But the rest of the jocks chharge at Charles and he's knocked out. "Come clame your piece of shit friend Diaz" a jock says to Michael, and all of them leave, along with the crowd. "SO, who's carring him back to the dorm?" C-Money asks. "I'll do it" Michael says, and he carries an unconsious Charles back to the dorm. Category:Blog posts